ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Deadliest Catch
The Deadliest Catch is an episode of Ben 10: Shattered Timeline. Plot Khyber the Keeper, an alien who wants to prevent the extinction of exotic and unique animals in the universe, goes to a planet that is home to an endangered species. He plans to take the creature back to his home but instead, he meets a person that will be his great enemy in his future, Ben Tennyson. Characters *Khyber The Keeper *Zed *Dr. Psychobos *Ben Tennyson *Liam *Thunderpig * Albedo * Kevin Levin * Gwen Tennyson The Story *Note: Imagine Morgan Freeman as the Narrator Screen is pitch black. Narrator: We all know him as The Huntsman. He joined The Faction to end the reign of the evil entity known as Ben Tennyson. But before all this, did you know he was called The Keeper instead of The Huntsman? Screen shows an alien jungle with red sky. Narrator: He was brave. He had a great mission. After years of research, he dedicated his life in saving endangered animals after discovering thousands of species are threatened of extinction every year. Screen shows a alien insects flying over a river. Narrator: After hearing news about a sighting of a rare species, he gathered a team of experts to collect a creature labelled as a Panuncian on an uncivilized jungle planet. Unknown to him, somebody else has other plans for the rare creature. Opening theme song starts. '' '' ... 0:00: FROM THE CREATOR OF BEN 10: SHATTERED UNIVERSE ... 0:04: BEN 10 FAN FICTION WIKI PRESENTS ... 0:09: BEN 10: SHATTERED TIMELINE ... 0:16: The Omnitrix emblem appears ... 0:19: THE DEADLIEST CATCH ... 0:25: DIRECTED, WRITTEN, AND PRODUCED BY CYBER 10 Opening theme song ends. New scene begins with a spaceship landing on the jungle planet. Spaceship lands and opens its hatch. A figure comes out from the ship. Khyber: Ah! Smell that fresh and pure air! Zed comes out of the ship. Khyber pets Zed. Khyber: Excited for your next mission eh, girl? Zed barks excitingly. Khyber: Oi, Liam, Thunder, bring down the items! Dr. Psychobos comes out of the spaceship. Dr.Psychobos: Quite refreshing air. Unlike other planets throughout the galaxy, the air on this planet is almost free from chemicals! Khyber: Indeed, professor. Dr.Psychobos: It's doctor. I have yet to earn "professor". Liam comes out of the spaceship with a container that has a strand of hair in it. Thunderpig comes out while carrying a blue box. Thunderpig: Unloaded, Khyber. Khyber: Perfect. Liam, give me the specimen. Liam hands Khyber the container. Khyber puts his finger on top of the container and it opens. Khyber puts the opened container in front of Zed's nose. Khyber: You got the scent, girl? Zed barks. Khyber: Liam, with me. Thunderpig, stay with Psychobos and get what he wants. Liam: Alrighty. Khyber uses his whistling technique. Zed runs forward. Liam brings out a remote and locks the spaceship. Khyber and Liam follow Zed into the jungle. Psychobos: Come along now. Psychobos and Thunderpig walk into the other side of the jungle. Zed, Khyber, and Liam run for two and a half kilometers and arrive in front of a cave. Zed barks. Khyber: Good girl. Khyber gives her a treat and pets Zed. Khyber: Liam, prepare the net. We have to be really careful. Do not injure the creature. Liam: We've been collecting endangered creatures for a while, I know how it works. Khyber brings out his heat signature binoculars. Khyber: The creature is sleeping and it is about five meters away. Perfect. Give me the bomb. Liam hands Khyber a gas grenade to make the Panuncian faint. Khyber throws the grenade. The Panuncian hears the grenade hitting the ground and wakes up. Khyber: Sleep tight, my friend. The Panuncian faints and collapses. Khyber: Liam, the net. Khyber and Liam put on gas masks. Several minutes later, Khyber and Liam are carrying the Panuncian together with Zed following behind them. Khyber uses his other hand to grab his communicator. Khyber: Doctor, we're heading back to the ship. There was no reply. Khyber: Doctor? Thunderpig? Still no reply. Liam: Maybe their communicators are busted. Khyber: They are brand new. They finally get a reply. ???: Hello there, Keeper. Khyber: Who is this? ???: We have your friends all tied up here. Bring the Panuncian to me. We'll be having a trade. Khyber: Who is this?! No one replied. About three minutes later, Khyber, Liam, and Zed arrive at the location of their ship with the Panuncian. They see Thunderpig and Psychobos unconscious and tied up by a glowing pink beam of energy. Khyber: What? Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Gwen Tennyson stand around Khyber's two unconscious teammates. Ben: Hello, Keeper. Khyber: Who are you... Ben shows off his Omnitrix (the Alien Force version). Khyber: You... Is that... What does Azmuth want? Ben: Oh, no no no, this is not Azmuth's doing. I just need your fine specimen right there for my own purposes. It's nothing really. Khyber: Release them! Ben: Give me the Panuncian and I'll let go of your friends. I'm asking for a nice and simple trade, that's all. Khyber: Liam, get the Panuncian on our ship. Ben: Oh, you like the hard way? Khyber brings out his machete-like weapon. Ben: Ooh! You've found my weakness! It's knives! Khyber: ... Ben: You call yourself a wildlife warrior, but you're wearing an animal's skull as clothing! Khyber: I'm wearing a skull of a creature that went extinct million of years ago. It is a reminder for me to save other creatures that still have a chance to live. Ben: Beautiful words. Ben transforms into Chromastone. Chromastone shoots an energy beam at Khyber. Khyber falls backwards into the ground. Chromastone: Gwen. Gwen grabs the Panuncian from Liam with her mana energy and puts it in their spaceship, the Rustbucket. Liam: SQUACK. Hey! Kevin: You havin' fun making us your slaves, Tennyson? Chromastone: Oh I wouldn't call you guys slaves. You're my buddies! Liam charges towards Gwen, Gwen uses her mana powers to throw Liam away into the jungle Zed angrily charges towards Kevin. Kevin: Oh look at the little puppy. Chromastone fires an energy beam towards Zed and she falls to the ground. Kevin: Hey, I was gonna have fun with it. Ben detransforms. Ben: We have what we want, let's go. Gwen and Kevin enter their spaceship. Khyber tries to stand up. Ben: Before I forget. Ben drops a sphere-like object. The spherical object begins ticking. Khyber: Please, NO! Ben: Relax, it's not a bomb. Ben enters his spaceship. The Rustbucket flies off. Khyber quickly grabs Zed. Psychobos and Thunderpig gain their consciousness. Khyber: Grab your masks! NOW! Thunderpig and Psychobos see the object ticking on the ground. Thunderpig: Oh no. Khyber puts on his mask. Khyber: Hurry! Psychobos sees Liam's gas mask on the ground. Thunderpig: I left mine on the ship! Thunderpig runs towards the ship while Psychobos grabs Liam's gas mask and wears it. The spherical object explodes and releases a purple gas. Khyber runs into the jungle while holding Zed in his arms. The gas begins to spread throughout the jungle. Khyber sees a river about nine meters in front of him. The poisonous gas reaches Khyber. Khyber trips and accidentally throws Zed into the river. Khyber: No! No! N- ARGH ARGHHHHH The corroding and poisonous gas begin to make Khyber's skin look unhealthy. Khyber screams in pain as the gas is corroding his skin. The unconscious Zed is flown away by the river's current. Khyber: ARGHHHHH The purple gas is then spread across the jungle, killing the wildlife living around 130 metres from the site of explosion. Screen shows nothing but purple. Screen is now pitch black. ???: Khyber. Khyber The Keeper. Are you alright? Psychobos: His skin... Khyber opens his eyes. Khyber: Doctor? Khyber gets on his feet. Khyber looks around and sees the source of the unknown voice. It sounded familiar. The voice was very similar to Ben Tennyson's. The voice was from Albedo, who was standing behind Psychobos. Khyber: YOU! Albedo: Hold on, hold on, look, different Omnitrix. See? I am not Ben Tennyson. I am Albedo of The Galvan! Khyber: DO NOT TRY TO LIE TO ME! Psychobos: Khyber, relax. he has proven that he is not Tennyson. He has a higher rate of intelligence compared to Tennyson! Khyber: Doctor... your skin... it's... different. Psychobos: You should look at yourself. Khyber: My pet, where is my pet?! Albedo: I have recovered her earlier. She is well. Khyber: You are a Galvan? How come you look like that scum? Albedo: It is a very long story but I can tell you about it when we get back to your ship. I have a lot of explaining to do. Psychobos: He has a proposal. Khyber: Speak. Albedo: You need to rest first, Keeper. You are not in good shape. Khyber: Very well then. Psychobos: I need resting as well. My eyes are turning pink! Khyber looks at his reflection on the surface of the river nearby. Khyber: My face... Albedo: Maxeradaic gas, usually used for genocide. It corrodes your skin as well as melt your respiratory system once inhaled. Khyber: What happened to Liam and Thunderpig? Albedo: I... I apologize. Khyber: What? Albedo: They could not be saved. They inhaled the chemicals. Khyber: What should I tell to their family... Albedo: I will help you with that. Khyber: I shall avenge them... Keeper no more... now, I am The Huntsman. Screen blacks out. Credit theme starts. (Note: epic music starts at around 0:29) Directed by Cyber 10 Written by Cyber 10 Produced by Cyber 10 Starring Khyber as The Keeper/The Huntsman Psychobos as Psychobos Liam as Liam Thunderpig as Thunderpig Ben as Ben Kevin as Kevin Gwen as Gwen Albedo as Albedo Panuncian as Panuncian VFX Maxvel33 Studios Industrial and Lights Special Thanks To Galactic Animal Actors for providing Zed Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Ben 10: Shattered Universe Fans Music Selection By Cyber 10 and Cyber 10 Music Marvel Fanfare from Thor: The Dark World by Brian Tyler I.M. Foreman from The Day of the Doctor soundtrack by Murray Gold Credits Cartoon Network for Ben 10 Marvel Studios for Thor: The Dark World BBC for Doctor Who Cyber 10 Productions presents In association with Maxvel33 Studios And brought to you by Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki An episode of Ben 10: Shattered Timeline And prequel to the Ben 10: Shattered Universe series THE DEADLIEST CATCH No actual wildlife were harmed in the making of this non-profitable fan film. Ben 10: Shattered Timeline, Ben 10: Shattered Universe merchandise available at Ben 10 Fan Fiction Store. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Shattered Timeline Category:Movies Category:Prequels